


"Maybe a little farm... some pigs" (Muke)

by Directioner_Jcats_5sosfam



Series: Keek, interview and song inspired one shot [2]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Cashtons relashionship is only mentionned, Fluff, Inpired by an interview, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-08 14:13:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1944213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Directioner_Jcats_5sosfam/pseuds/Directioner_Jcats_5sosfam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke and Michael are dating, and Ashton thinks Luke is ready for marriage and settling down. What does Luke thinks about it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Maybe a little farm... some pigs" (Muke)

**Author's Note:**

> A new one shot yay!!! Inspired by this interview : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X8hpVmpr3So Enjoy! :) Again, sorry if there is any mistakes, tell me and I'll correct them :)

Luke Hemmings was standing at the window of the hotel room he is sharing with Michael Clifford, looking outside and watching young couples walking around with their kids, looking happy. Luke and Michael have been dating for a few years now and the younger boy started to think about his future with Michael more and more every day. He came to the conclusion that he wanted to marry his lover and settle down, have kids with him. The blond boy was just scared of telling him all of that so he kept quiet.

 

The youngest boy got out of his toughts by two arms snaking around his waist and small kisses being pressed against his neck. Luke turned around in Michael's arms, kissing him on the lips in a slow, passionnate kiss. Michael's hands on his lover's waist, kissing back with as much love and passion he could.  After a while, both boys pulled away, cathcing their breath and leaning their forehead on each others.

 

"I love you Luke." Michael whispered, pecking Luke's lips in a chaste kiss.

"I love you too Mikey." Luke answered, taking Michael's hand in his and going to lie on the bed, the oldest boy curling up to him.

 

The two lovebirds laid there for a while, just relaxing and kissing every now and then, talking about everything that came to their minds. Once again, Luke got lost in his toughts about future while petting Michael's hair. The moment, however, had to be ruined by a loud banging on the door.

 

"Come on you guys, it's time to go to that interview!" Ashton shouted from the other side of the door.

"Well then, come on Lukey, don't want an angry Ashton at the interview today." Michael said before getting up from the bed, Luke behind him.

 

Both boys get to the lobby, where they meet their two best friends and band mates, Ashton Irwin and Calum Hood. The four boys then go out of the hotel and to their car, Luke next to the window, Michael next to him holding his hand, Ashton and Calum in front of them. Luke leaned his head on the window, looking out of it and watching dads running with their kid, a smile on their face, and that brought a smile to Luke's face as well. While Michael and calum were talking, Ashton looked at Luke, smiling when he saw what the younger boy was looking at.  The older boy took his phone out, sending a text message to his friend.

 

 _"Imagining yourself with your own kids Lukey?"_ Luke looked up after he read the text, a small blush comming up his face, before replying to Ashton.

 _"Yeah... Thinking about it more and more... but am I not to young? And maybe Mikey don't want that..."_ Ashton furrowed his eyebrows, looking at Luke before texting back.

 _"Mikey, not wanting a family with you? Seriously Luke? if you can't see that he wants to spend the rest of his life with you, then you are blind."_ Ashton answered sincerly. He looked up to see Luke resting his head on Michael's shoulder, the older boy looking down and smiling, pressing a light kiss to his lover's head. 

 

The rest of the ride was full of conversation, singning and laughing. Once they arrived at the studio, all four guys jumped out of the car and went inside, going to the set of the interview. This interview was a bit different than other, since three of the guys would be answering questions about the last member. 

 

After about an hour of laughing and answering question, Luke is the last one to go behind the camera and watching his friends answering questions about him. Suddenly, Ashton, Michael and Calum had to answer to the question: Luke's perfect first date.

 

"Luke's perfect first date... I think he is not really into the whole dating thing... I think he is more ready for marriage. Mortgage, settling down, maybe a little farm. Some pigs." Ashton answered, looking at Michael the whole time.

 

Michael's eyes widened at Ashton answer and he looked behind the camera, where Luke was standing with a blush on his cheeks. The interview continued on, Michael getting lost in his toughts from that moment on, thinking about a family with Luke. The colourful haired lad sure liked the idea, but was Luke really ready for that? Michael would have to find out, and he was going to find out tonight. 

 

When the interview was finally over, the four boys went back to the car and the ride to the hotel was quiet, Luke and Michael lost in their toughts while Calum and Ashton listened to their music and playing games on their phone. The car finally pulled up in front of the hotel, the bassist and the drummer got out the vehicle and went to their room, leaving the couple in the car. Before Luke could move to get out too, Michael grabbed his wrist, making him sit down again, looking straight in his eyes.

 

"Was Ashton right earlier? Do... do you really want to settle down and all?" Michael asked in a soft tone.

"I... euh... Yeah... But can we... talk about it inside?" Luke answered, nervous about the conversation. Michael nodded and both boys made their ways to their room, going to sit down on the bed. Luke tried to look everywhere but directly at Michael until the oldest boy cupped his cheek with his hand.

"Talk to me Lukey. I've saw how you get lost in your toughts lately, and I just want to know. I love you, you know that." Michael pleads, rubbing his thumb against the younger's cheek.

"I've... I've just been thinking... I want to settle down with you Michael. I want to marry you one day, have our own house, and... and I want kids. But I'm scared... I'm scared I won't be a good dad, or husband, and I'm scared you don't want that. I love you so much Mikey, and I don't want all of that with anyone else but you." Luke rambled on, until he was cut by Michael's lips on his.

"Don't ever say I don't want all of this again Lukey. Cause I want. I love you too you know. And we will have all of this one day." Michael said once he broke the kiss off.

 

______________________________

 

Two years later, Michael had a special gift for Luke. During the youngest boy 19th birthday party, Michael took Luke's hand and pulled him outside Calum and Ashton's house (yes they were dating since the begining, but they hid it from their friends for a while... they wanted to see if they were going to work out or not.) and took him to his car. Calum and Ashton followed behind with their own car, wanting to be there to see the gift Michael was giving his now 5 years boyfriend.

 

After about ten minutes of driving, Michael told Luke to close his eyes until he got told to open them again. Luke did so and waited, a bit nervous but still smilling.  Finally, the car came to a stop and Michael got out, going to open Luke door and help him out of the car too. Once he was perfectly standing on his two feet and Cashton was also there, Michael told Luke to open his eyes.

 

"Here's one of you gifts lovebug." Michael said, smiling at Luke's reaction. Michael had brought a house for him and Luke, just like Luke wanted. A big smile made his way on the blond boy's face, his eyes tearing up.

"Let's go inside." Michael tugged Luke inside, their two other bandmates following close behind, a wide grin on their face as they knew all of Michael's gifts.

 

Once inside, Luke looked around each rooms, not caring about the small tears thet made their way on his face. Suddenly, he came to a stop in front of one particular room: the door was closed and a name was written on it : Kitty. Before Luke could wonder why a girl name was written on the door, Michael came and smilled, snaking his arms around his boyfriend's waist.

 

"I see you found your second gift..." Michael murmured, opening the door slowly, both of them got inside the room and Luke looked around and saw some picture of a little girl, maybe three or four years old.

"Mikey... what? Does it means..." Luke couldn't finish his sentence, too many questions comming in his mind.

"That the little girl you see on these pictures is going to officially be our daughter tomorrow? Yes, that's exactly what it means." Michael said with a smile on his face.

"Oh my god Mikey! Are you serious?" Luke asked, running in Michael arms for a thight hug.

"I am totally serious Lukey. But you have one last gift. Let's go in the back yard. It's beautiful."

 

Both boys got downstairs and in the backyard. Calum got a camera out for the big gift and followed his friends outside, Ashton close behind him.

 

"Luke... We have been dating for 5 years now, 5 amazing years, and I love you more and more every day. I could start to list everything I love about you, but I don't want to still be here in three days. So I'll just ask you this..." Michael dropped to one knee, taking one of Luke's hand in his. Luke's other hand flew to his mouth, tears now making their way to his cheeks, a wide smile on his face.

"Luke Robert Hemmings, two years ago you were ready to settle down with me, to have kids and to marry me. Now it's my turn to be ready so Luke... Will you marry me?" Michael finally asked.

 

Luke smiled wven wider, if possible, and dropped to his knees, kissing Michael with as much love as he can, making sure that Michael would understand his answer. Once he pulled away, Michael slid the ring onto the youngest boy's finger, kissing him softly and hugging him tight.

 

"This is the best birthday ever. I love you so much Michael!"

 

And if Luke and Michael broke their bed that night, it can be their own secret ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo?????? How was it? Bad, bof, good? Leave comments :) I already have an idea for a Cashton one (no it's not a sequel to this one sorreh.... but if a lot of you ask me to do one well... I'll think aboout it :) )so it should come soon... But I'm not promising anything. Thanks for reading by the way :)


End file.
